Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do
by Rackuhn
Summary: Heyes has a hard time saying goodbye to a faithful companion.


**Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do**

**By: Rackuhn**

**Summary: Heyes has a hard time saying goodbye to a faithful companion.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own them just like causing havoc in their lives.**

"Heyes, you okay?" Kid asked as he stood behind his friend.

"No, not really," Heyes answered, sadness tingeing his voice.

Kid moved to look at his partner's troubled features and sighed. "I know that this is hard, Heyes…"

"It's really time, isn't it?" Heyes asked as he looked back at his cousin, wanting Kid to tell him differently.

"I'm afraid so." Kid watched as Heyes' hopeful expression changed back to sadness.

"I can't Kid. I just can't do it."

"You have ta, Heyes. The poor thing's been battered, beaten, and bruised so badly…it just can't take it any more." Kid put his hand on Heyes' shoulder for support. "You know that it's for the best, don't ya?"

"I know, but it's just so hard."

"Yeah it is and it will take time for you to get over it but in awhile, it will get better."

"How do you know that?" Heyes asked, anger touching his voice.

"Remember, I went through this a couple of years ago?"

"That's right you did, didn't ya?" Heyes answered, his anger softening.

"And ya were there to help me through it just like I'm here for ya now."

"Thanks Kid, I appreciate it." Heyes then turned a queried filled face to his partner. "What **did** ya do with yours afterwards?"

"I buried it."

"Buried it? You actually buried it?"

"Well I couldn't just leave it there just to rot away."

"I can't believe that you actually buried it," Heyes said with a sly grin. "And you say that I'm too attached to mine."

"Well it seemed like the right thing to do at the time," Kid said with a shrug and blushed slightly. "After all, we were together for a long time."

"True. Just never thought of you as the sentimental type though."

"And you're saying that you ain't either?"

"Guess we both are, huh?"

"I know it will be hard, Heyes, but you'll get to liking your new one just as much."

"I don't know about that," Heyes answered, wanting so badly to put off the inevitable. "We've been together for quite some time now."

"But you've had to do it before though, right?"

"Well yeah, but this time it's different."

"How so?"

"It just is. Look at all the stuff we've been through. All the banks we robbed, all the trains we held up, all the posses we've avoided. Just doesn't seem possible that it's over, that we'll never do any of it together again."

"Well now, you'll make new memories with the new one."

"Just won't be the same though."

"I know."

Heyes sighed deeply and pushed open the door they were standing in front of. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"You know, buying a new hat shouldn't be this hard." Kid said as he followed his partner inside the store.

"But ya got to find the perfect one to fit your personality. That's what was so great about this one," Heyes answered as he held out his battered hat. "It had style, flare, a distinguished look about it."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean."

"Ya know what?" Heyes said as he eyed the tattered piece. "It really isn't that bad after all. Maybe I could sew this one back up?" Heyes' eyes lit up with excitement at that idea.

Kid stared at all the holes and tears that now marked the faithful old hat and shook his head. "Trust me Heyes, not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember my old hat that went with my suit?"

"Yeah."

"Remember the time that it was shot off my head when we were in Santa Marta and you tried to fix it for me?"

"Oh." Heyes' excitement quickly drained.

"Yeah, oh. Come to think about it, that's two hats within two years for me."

"Not a good track record for you, is it?"

"I guess not. Come on, let's get ya a new one and we'll give that one a proper burial."

Heyes stopped, looked at his cousin, and smiled. "Ya know Kid, normally I would think that a crazy idea, even for you, but for some reason, I like it."

"I knew you would, Heyes," Kid smiled back as he patted his partner's shoulder. "Now what kind of hat are ya gonna look for?"

"Oh, something in basic black, I think."

"Still trying for that outlaw look?"

"For some reason, white just doesn't seem appropriate."

Kid grinned. "Yup, you're right about that."

Heyes slowly walked around the store taking in all the different hats that were hanging there when his eyes lit upon one. Picking it up, he carefully caressed the cloth, letting his fingers feel the texture of the soft material. His eyes shining with delight as he looked at the metal pieces that were fastened around the base. Gently, he held the hat in both hands as if it would break and then placed it on his head, the fit perfect. Heyes immediately knew he had his hat. "Well, what do you think?" he asked with a large smile on his face.

"Heyes, it looks just like one you have now, only cleaner and no holes," Kid answered in astonishment.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

The End

**Okay now, truthfully, how long was it before you realized that they were talking about hats? Sorry, this popped into my warped mind after watching Heyes' hat get worse for wear as the series went on and I just had to write it.**


End file.
